Stories in the Picture
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: Watch as what happened 8 years ago unfold through the pictures taken all those years ago. This is Sylvan Kirisaki's story from 8 years ago, his first time in Japan, and the rowdy class he was placed in. Companion fic to 'Pictures of the Past'.


**Happy New Year, everyone! I'm going to post a New year Fic soon. Just wait a day or two. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I only have one New Year's resolution… I want to stop being so darn lazy! I want to post and to post and to write and draw till my hearts burst with passion.**

**Er… I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, as promised, here is the stories behind the picture.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see besides the plot and the names you know isn't canon belongs to its creator. Plot is mine! MINE!**

**Stories in the Pictures**

**An Inaho and Sylvan Fic**

"_The picture was of the blackboard. Words were written there. Random notes in the corner. But the main one said, __**Welcome to Japan**_**!**_ And there were also designs drawn on the board."_

With a quick snap, Inaho took a picture of the blackboard. She was slowly getting addicted with taking pictures of everything that interest her ever since she managed to save up enough money to buy herself a nice camera. She leaned back on her seat when she'd gotten a good shot. She was admiring the picture she'd taken when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Nee, Inaho-chan, one last shot, please." Her friend, Sadaharu Manami, asked, giving her a good view of the 'puppy beg face'.

"This is the last one, okay?" Manami nodded and hurried to sit on her desk and gave the camera a flirtatious look. She side-viewed her face and Inaho counted 3, 2, 1 and clicked.

At the same time, the sliding door opening with a loud bang and Tanakamori-sensei entered. She began berating everyone, scolding them and telling them off for their 'delinquent-like' behavior.

"Sadaharu, return to your proper seat!" She shouted. "Azuma, I'm going to confiscate that!" And Inaho immediately hid it in the safety of her bag and hugged her bag close to her bosom. "Urusagi! Sakurai! This is a classroom, not a motel!" And she threw a chalk at the two interlock on Sakurai's desk. "Imai! Give me that damn phone!" And she stomped to where Imai was and grabbed her phone before she could hide it. "And everyone who doesn't belong to 3-C, get the hell out of here!" Fast running from curious students who wishes to see the foreign exchange student was heard. There were squeals of horror and grumble about how 'mean' Tanakamori-sensei is.

The older woman then looked around, finding everything in order inside her classroom and then cleared her throat. "As I stated earlier this week, this rowdy class is lucky enough to be chosen to home our school's exchange student. So, I want you all to welcome him and show him proper Gifu spirit." When the class bumbled around, she suddenly shouted. "WITH ETIQUETTE!" And the class went quiet again.

"She's definitely getting closer to Menopause." Manami said in an underlying tone.

"Sadaharu! Shut your trap." Sensei pointed her ruler at the back where they sat.

Inaho kept quiet. It was best to 'shut your trap' just in case Tanakamori-sensei's _bat ears _hear. Because, truth be told, even she (**she) **gets creep out by how sharp the woman's hearing is.

"Anyway, Kirisaki-san, please enter." The woman said.

Inaho blinked at that. She faced Manami and mouthed _'Kirisaki?' _to which her friend shrugged. The name didn't sound to foreign. She wondered why that was but all her questions flew to the back of her mind once 'Kirisaki' came inside. Hushed silence overcome the room before it was broken by a swift wolf whistle from the middle of the classroom. Then, girlish squeals followed by curious murmurings echoed the class.

"Class." Tanakamori-sensei slammed her ruler on the board. "**Class!**" And the class fell into hushed silence once more. She cleared her throat and faced the foreign boy with a kind look on her face. "Now, Kirisaki-san, would you care to introduce yourself to the class."

The foreign boy nodded and he faced the rest with a determined look on his face. "Kon-ichi-wa, Ah-ta-shi wa Sylvan Kirisaki or Kirisaki Sylvan _nice _to meet you." His Japanese was broken and with accent but that didn't seem to perturb him.

"Yes, now, Kirisaki-san, please seat in front of Azuma. Azuma, raise your hand." She did so.

And as Kirisaki sat to her front, she couldn't help but peruse him. He was pale white, like a radish. His eyes were blue but she noticed that, as he grew closer, it became brighter and lighter in shade. His hair reached his shoulder and was light blonde. The only thing Inaho could say about him is the same as the rest. He's about as Handsome as the Sky is blue and the grasses are green.

Tanakamori-sensei then had Manami stand up. "Sadaharu, I am assigning you to show Kirisaki-san around the school, is that clear?" She said.

Manami nodded enthusiastically. "You can count on me, Sensei." And she sent the foreign boy a flirtatious wink as she sat back down causing Inaho to shake her friend at her friend. She only grinned and gave her a thumb up.

And then, she began her class with relative ease as if getting exchange student is just norm. But then again, she does teach the rambunctious bunch known as 3-C. Meanwhile, Inaho had thrown a note to her side to which Utau (he sat beside her) passed to Manami and she threw it to where the foreign student. He looked confused for a moment, inconspicuously looking around before opening it. She didn't need to see his face to see he was curious. He looked back, she gave a small wave and he gave her a small smile and mouthed "Arigato" to her.

She grinned to herself and ducked her head just in case Tanakamori-sensei notices something odd. She didn't understand the fluttering in her stomach but she knows one thing. She loves being appreciated.

And what is written on that little white paper you may ask?

It's simple really.

**If you need anything, just turn around.**


End file.
